


Do They Know It's Sevenmas?

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Gen, Live Aid Fic, Sevenmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: For theJB Online Advent Calendar 2019.The Band Aid Fic no one ever wanted.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 49
Kudos: 225
Collections: JB Online 2019 Advent Calendar Collection





	Do They Know It's Sevenmas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justme (silver_spring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spring/gifts).



Brienne Tarth sat in a cafe across from the recording studio. She’d initially decided to wait because she didn’t want to be the first to arrive. She finally saw the other artists heading in, first the organizer Margaery Tyrell, then her brother, Loras. 

Margaery might have a ‘bubblegum pop princess’ image, but she’d used the power of her celebrity to bring attention to the plight of the homeless, the spread of Greyscale, and now the situation in Vaes Dothrak. Loras, on the other hand, considered himself to be a serious artist. His music didn’t particularly appeal to Brienne but his latest hit, “Every Time You Row Away” was still in the top ten. 

The next to arrive was Melisandre with her glorious red hair high and wearing a bright red pantsuit to match. Brienne ran her fingers through her own unkempt blonde bob, feeling as underdressed as usual, but she couldn’t help but start humming Melisandre’s hit, “R’hllor Eclipse of the Heart.” Jon Snow, Sam Tarly, Pyp and Gren of Qyburn Qyburn arrived shortly after. As usual, they were dressed in ripped jeans and brightly colored dress shirts. Jon was probably even wearing a pastel cumberbund. Brienne loved their song “Hungry Like the Direwolf” but wasn’t as big of a fan of “Wildling Boys.” It was probably time for her to head over to the studio, but she wasn’t quite ready.

She, basic Brienne Tarth, didn’t belong in this group. Her naturally faded old Levis and basic blue button-down didn’t fit in, just like her music. It was different, not skippy or peppy. It didn’t always have a good beat and a person could rarely dance to it. But after her first single, “Charging Up That Hill (Made a Deal With Gods)” had charted, her second single,”This Warrior’s Work” had made her a bona fide star. 

Or so her agent, her record label and _Circumrotary Rock_ magazine said. 

And that’s why she’d been invited to sing on a group Sevenmas song for charity. It would benefit the people of Vaes Dothrak, who were suffering the worst drought in over a generation. The song had been written by the one and only Arthur Dayne and arranged by Barristan Selmy, who would also be conducting, the group of Westerosi musicians gathering just across the road. Brienne was terrified.

Brienne forced herself up from her table as she saw Sansa Stark arriving at the studio in a hot pink suit with a bright yellow shirt and matching hat. Sansa was at least a kind person even if her hits, “Do You Really Want to Curse Me?” and “I’ll Rumble 4 Ya” weren’t exactly to Brienne’s taste. 

Brienne could do this. She had been invited after all. She made her way inside. 

Margaery saw her the minute she walked in and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her down into a somewhat awkward hug.

“Brienne, I’m so glad you made it,” Margaery gushed. “I love your work. I cannot wait for your new album to come out.” Margaery pulled her along into the recording studio, taking her first to meet Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy. It was all Brienne could do not scream like a tween at a Qyburn Qyburn concert. These men were giants in the industry.

“Brienne Tarth,” Selmy took her hand and held it. “I’ve listened to your debut album. That soft piano on ‘The Knight With the Child in His Eyes’ really lets your voice shine.”

She must have warged into someone else. Barristan Selmy was complimenting _her_. She mumbled out an awkward, “Thank you so much.”

Dayne took her hand as well. “Brienne, it’s been a long time since we had a female artist moving music forward. You really put your heart and soul into your lyrics, letting what you say matter more than how marketable the song is. You’re going to have a long and successful career. Just keep pushing. A bit of advice from an old fogey like me, don’t let anyone turn you into something you’re not. Your music is good and good music will always find an audience.”

Now Brienne was sure she was inhabiting someone else’s body. She just stared at him, open-mouthed.

“So are you saying my music isn’t forward thinking?” Margaery filled the awkward silence. She put her hands on her hips and gave Dayne a mock glare.

Arthur leaned down and kissed the brunette’s cheek. “Now Margie, “Quake Your Love” brings fun to the masses and we need the joy-bringers,” he smiled at her, “as much as we need the risk-takers,” he finished, letting his eyes rest on Brienne.

Arthur Dayne had called her a ‘risk-taker.’ Brienne burst into her huge, horsey smile just as Jaqen H’ghar entered the room. “Speaking of risk-takers…” Arthur said as he turned to greet the newcomer.

Brienne moved further into the room. She spoke to the Frey sisters, Davos Seaworth and Jon Arryn before she felt warm and slithery hands sliding down her back. She turned to see Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand, the Orhythmics. She really liked their hit, “Sweet Wargs (Are Made of This)” and had met them once before. However, they were both far too touchy for her liking. 

She said hello politely before stepping back and bumping into Grey Worm of the Unsullied. 

He leaned in and grinned at her, “Makes you want to sing our song, “Don’t Pose So Close to Me”, doesn’t it?” 

Brienne nodded in agreement. The place was really filling up. The amount of talent in the room was amazing, and they were accepting her as if it were only natural that she was here too.

Davos sidled up to her and suggested that maybe she could help him work on a new song as he hadn’t topped the charts since “We Don’t Chat Anymore” over six years ago. When she looked at him in pure panic, he burst out laughing. She did too. 

Everyone was so nice and being so kind to each other. There was none of the competition or cattiness that she’d expected. 

Then _he_ arrived. Jaime Lannister. He’d had number one hits every year for a _decade,_ including his current number one, “Honor (In the Name of Love).” Jaime Lannister was brilliant. His voice could be like warm honey or raw, ragged edges. He could sing _anything_. And he knew it. He was a brilliant songwriter on top of it.

Over that same decade, he’d insulted pretty much every other artist in the room, including Brienne. In an interview just last week, he’d described her as over-wrought and said she was a more of a songwriter than a singer and maybe she’d be better in a chorus. Brienne had been humiliated. She knew she didn’t have the versatility or range that Jaime did, but she was proud of her music. 

And both Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy had complimented her. She stood up a little straighter.

Brienne wanted to challenge Jaime, call him out right there, but there were three problems with that: 1. They were here to lend their voices for charity, 2. She didn’t want to ruin the mood. And 3. She suspected he was a little bit right. She’d just work hard not to speak to him. Jaime had been swarmed by half the people in the room anyway. All eager to talk to the living legend. The other half just ignored him. Somehow, he managed to catch her eye and wink as she slunk back against the wall in the studio, suddenly less comfortable than she’d been just a few moments ago.

Margaery clapped her hands. “Everyone, firstly I want to thank you all so much for being here. The situation in Vaes Dothrak, well, it’s bad, but I don’t need to tell you. You know and that’s why we’re here. Because of all of your schedules, we only have this one day to record. We need to be fast and efficient. Arthur,” she reached for the legendary lyricist, “has agreed to personally mix the track.” Brienne, along with everyone else, was impressed and clapped for the man. 

“In addition,” Margaery went on, “a big thanks to Jaime Lannister and Roar Records for handling production and distribution.” The applause was scattered and a few people were even grumbling, suggesting Jaime might be making money off the deal. Brienne clapped softly, at least trying to be polite.

Jaime piped up, “Don’t worry, I’m not actually doing anything. Roar is going to manufacture at materials cost and universally distribute to all local record and department stores. You’re all welcome to verify it with my brother, who handles the business end of things.”

There was some awkward laughter before Margaery pulled their attention back, “Yes, thanks to Tyrion Lannister. If everyone doesn’t here doesn’t know Jaime’s brother, Tyrion, you should definitely meet him. He knows the recording industry top to bottom.”

“Just how well do you know him, Margie?” Loras heckled her and it lightened the mood. “Top to bottom?”

“Not well enough to discuss with you, dear brother,” Margaery shot back and everyone laughed. “Now to get us moving, this man needs no introduction. Barristan Selmy is a brilliant producer and, using his studio band, he’s done the arrangement of Arthur’s song一”

“It’s not a _very_ good song,” Arthur interrupted, “so he didn’t have much to work with.” He smiled. “But it’s Sevenmas and we need all of you to really make it work.”

“Whether or not it’s your most brilliant lyrics or not一” Barristan said.

“Not,” Arthur said in a stage whisper.

“We have all of you here to really _sell_ it,” Selmy finished.

“Here! Here!” shouted Davos and everyone joined in.

Margaery began handing out the lyric sheets and headphones. Brienne looked down. Well, the lyrics weren’t great, but they were better than anything Jon Arryn had put out in the past few years. Brienne shuddered remembering the chorus of “Get Outta My Warg, Get Into My Car,” which included a repeat of “Beep, beep, yeah.”

“All right, so to cut some corners, Margaery and Loras are going to do a run through of the entire song. Then we can start having each of you sing some individual lines. There’s not a ton here, so I need you all to put your egos aside. Not everyone is going to get a solo part,” Selmy informed them. There was a little grumbling from Daaro Naharis but then he flipped his thick mane of hair, adjusted his neon jelly bracelets and plastered a smile on his overly tan face.

That was just fine with Brienne, but she saw Lannister look down his nose at Jon Snow. Or maybe he was just looking at Snow and had to peer down his nose by necessity. Jaime was almost as tall as Brienne and Jon was...not tall at all. Despite her misgivings about Jaime, with his amazing voice, he should definitely have at least one solo line.

By the time Loras and Margaery were halfway through the song, everyone was swaying slightly, getting the feel of the music. Loras and Margaery’s voices worked well together and they’d clearly practiced. Brienne thought Margaery was a bit off key singing “Feed the world,” and Loras mispronounced Vaes Dothrak. Twice. It didn’t matter though. The arrangement was good. It would allow several of the artists to shine, and the beat was catchy. It would definitely sell. Standing in the back, swaying and humming with the others, Brienne was again feeling like part of the group.

The song finished and then Selmy took charge, really showing his production skills. He seemed to instinctively know how to blend their voices and get the best out of everyone.

It was decided that Loras would start things out singing the first four lines of the first verse; Sansa would take the second four, then Daario Naharis would have three lines before Jon Snow sang the next three. It flowed perfectly. That was to be followed up by a duet section with Jaime Lannister and Melisandre. That’s where things hit a snag. 

Jaime and Melisandre’s voices did not blend well at all. Their vocals felt like a fight. Melisandre tried changing her pitch to over power Jaime. He sang louder to drown her out. It sounded like a cat screeching at a lion. Then Melisandre went off on her own beat, ignoring the flow of the lyrics. Jaime tried to match her, but she began singing with an Asshai accent. No matter what instruction Selmy gave them, it just didn’t work. At one point, Selmy’s eyes met Brienne’s, almost as if asking _her_ for help, but she had no idea how to control someone like Melisandre.

Brienne could feel the tension rising in the studio. Arthur suggested that the problems were his lyrics and perhaps he should do a full re-write. Margaery and Selmy assured him it was fine. Oberyn Martell made a pass at Gren and in turn Ellaria draped herself on Jon Snow, whose voice seemed to be weakening. The Frey sisters got offended when Jon Arryn suggested they were riding on their grandfather, the flamboyant pianist, Liberwalder’s coattails. Loras had asked Sansa to remove her enormous hat and her eyes had welled up with tears. She’d rushed off to re-apply her lipstick. Davos pulled out a flask and offered Brienne a drink. Everyone was getting antsy. It was all falling apart.

“Brienne,” Selmy’s voice rang out, quieting everyone in the room. 

She blinked, unsure if he really meant her. She pointed at herself and mouthed, “Me?” 

Barristan nodded. “Come up here. I want you to try it.”

Melisandre smirked and stepped closer to the microphone, boxing out Jaime. She nodded at Brienne and said, “I’m sure our voices will work well together.”

Selmy shook his head. “Sorry, Mel, I want Brienne to try it with Jaime.”

Brienne’s stomach clenched. Jaime had called her voice weak and said her tone was sometimes off. Now she was going to have to sing with him. She could feel even more tension. Melisandre reluctantly stepped aside and Brienne took her place.

“All right. We are going to try something different. Sam, I want you to come in with Jon to strengthen those lines. Jaime, Brienne, instead of the two of you doing this full stanza together, we are going to break it up. Brienne, I want you to come in right after Jon, and take the next two lines solo, then Jaime, you join her for the next two and then it’s Jaime solo on the last two. Jaime, I want you to really sell that last line, okay? Let it rip.” 

Jaime nodded and took his place. He leaned in to Brienne. “Try to stay on pitch and consider blending. Don’t go too high. Your voice isn’t made for it. Drop an octave if it feels wrong.”

Brienne wanted to punch him. “How about you keep your giant ego in your pocket and try to sing with me instead of against me?”

Jaime smirked at her. “Oh, I’ll sing _with_ you.”

Selmy tapped on his music stand, “Okay, let’s take it from the top.”

“Let’s dance,” Jaime said as Brienne put on their head phones. She was nervous, but was going to give it her best, despite the presence of Jaime Lannister.

Loras began,  
“It’s Sevenmas  
There’s no need to be afraid  
At Sevenmas  
We let in light and banish shade.”

Then it was Sansa’s turn, back from the ladies’ room with lipstick and hat firmly in place,  
“And in our world of plenty  
We can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world  
At Sevenmas.”

Next up was Daario who had been pitch perfect all day,  
“But say a prayer  
Pray for the other ones  
At Sevenmas it's hard.”

Jon Snow followed and his voice was stronger than it had been all day,  
“But when you're having fun  
There's a world outside your window.”

Sam Tarly chimed in on the last of Jon’s lines,  
“And it's a world of dread and fear.”

Brienne was up for her two solo lines and she put her all into it,   
“Where the only water flowing  
Is the bitter sting of tears.”

Jaime joined her for the next two,  
“And the Seven bells that ring there  
Are the clanging chimes of doom.”

And it was _good_. 

Brienne could feel the anguish and guilt as Jaime belted out the next two lines,  
“Well tonight thank Gods it's them  
Instead of you.”

The next part went to Jaqen and the Frey sisters,  
“And there won't be snow in Vaes Dothrak this Sevenmas  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life  
Where nothing ever grows  
No rain or rivers flow  
Do they know it's Sevenmas at all?”

Davos Seaworth came in,  
“Here’s to you.”

Margaery and Jon Arryn had the next line,  
“Raise a glass for everyone.”

Then the three of them blended their voices,  
“Here's to them  
Underneath that burning sun.”

The entire group then split into two sections. While Brienne’s group sang,  
“Do they know it's Sevenmas at all?”

Jaime’s group harmonized repeating,  
“Feed the world  
Feed the world  
Feed the world.”

The two groups began really overlapping, singing,  
“Let them know it's Sevenmas again  
Feed the world  
Let them know it's Sevenmas again.”

And it was _incredible_.

They finished the take and took off their headphones. Everyone in the room was grinning. Arthur Dayne in the booth might have been wiping a tear from his eye.

Barristan Selmy took a deep breath. “All right. I think we have it. Jaime and Brienne, that was fantastic. Your voices together gave me chills. But group, this is for charity and we can’t come back tomorrow. So we are going to do it again. Give me your all this time. Sing it like you mean it.”

Brienne looked at Jaime and saw appreciation, respect and maybe a little warmth in his eyes. Selmy was right. Their voices fit like they were made to sing together.

“Nice job, Tarth,” Jaime said with a grin. “Maybe you’re a songstress after all.”

His words may have been snarky, but the fun in the room was infectious. She elbowed him playfully in the ribs and said, “Try to stay on pitch and blend your voice. Maybe rise up an octave if going that deep is straining your voice,” echoing his insults from earlier.

“Oh, I can go deep,” he said with a sparkle in his eyes, “I can go as deep as you want.” He looked her up and down slowly.

She blushed to the roots of her hair, but whatever negative tension that had been between them was broken. She rolled her eyes. “Come on, we can do better,” she said.

“Not by much though,” he answered. 

They did the full song six more times. Jaime’s performance was perfect every single time. He had the strongest solo line in the whole song and his energy never flagged. When she sensed herself having a bit of a let down during the chorus, she felt him lean over and share her music sheet, bolstering her. By the third time through, she knew she had her lines perfect when Jaime’s eyes lit up listening to her. 

He leaned in after that take and whispered, “I was wrong. Your voice is awesome. You just have to find the right accompaniment.”

She accepted his thanks and raised an eyebrow at him, “Right accompaniment?” She asked.

He waggled his brows at her and gave her what could only be described as a leer before Selmy was ready to have them do the song again. She grinned at his playfulness.

By the end of the day, all of their throats were aching, but she had a new respect for Jaime and she felt good, like she belonged and that this song was actually good and would help raise funds for Vaes Dothrak.

In truth though, she didn’t actually want the day to end. With each new run through, Jaime seemed to be standing closer and closer. During the last one, his arm had slipped around her waist. She usually felt awkward when men touched her. She was too tall and it was all wrong and weird. With Jaime though, it felt right.

Sansa and the boys from Qyburn Qyburn were the first to leave. There were hugs and maybe a few tears, but Sam Tarly had always been sensitive. Davos and Jon Arryn left next, inviting everyone to join them for a round at the local pub. Brienne considered tagging along, but Jaime had gone into the booth to talk to Arthur Dayne and she really didn’t want to leave without talking to him, or at least saying goodbye.

With only Margaery, Selmy, Dayne and Jaime left, she couldn’t stall any longer. She put on her coat, and headed for the door.

“Brienne,” she heard someone call from behind her. She turned to see Jaime, signature leather jacket in hand. 

“Hold up,” he said. 

She waited for him to pull on his coat and then they walked out together.

“You were good in there,” he said.

Brienne stiffened, “And you’re surprised?”

He laughed, “No, I’m not.”

She levelled a glare at him, the warm feeling from before shoved aside.

“No, really. You’re a good singer,” he said. “Those magazine quotes,” Jaime shrugged, “it’s what everyone expects of me.” He jerked his head back towards the studio. “I’m not really good at complimenting people who don’t deserve it. That’s more of a Tyrell skill.”

Brienne had to laugh at that. Margaery had managed to say something nice about everyone today. She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“If we only ever stroke each other’s egos, music won’t change or grow. People won’t push themselves,” he finished. “We’ll have a hundred bubblegum princesses.”

“And that’s your job? To get people to push themselves?” she responded. 

“Somebody has to,” he answered with a smirk.

It was a fair point. He _had_ pushed everyone in there to be better, to give more, but pushed himself just as hard. She decided to let him off the hook, sort of. With a small smile she asked, “So now you want to push me?”

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Maybe you should try something completely different.”

“Like what?” she responded, slightly suspicious.

“I’ve been offered a song for a new film coming out. Something about teenagers stranded on an island. The song is a duet. A romantic ballad. It’s nothing like I’ve done before. It’s not like anything you’ve done either. I want to try it, I just need the right singing partner.”

“Oh,” she said, “and you’re asking me?”

He nodded. “I think this song is perfect for us and could really start something.” He was looking at her in such an odd way. “You had to feel how well it worked with us today. We were bringing out the best in each other.

He was right. After working with Jaime today, she knew she definitely wanted to sing with him again. “That would be different,” she said. She’d never done a ballad and she’d never considered a romantic duet. That didn’t mean she shouldn't try. She _would_ push herself. “I’m interested. What’s the song called?”

He slipped his hand into hers, and answered, “Endless Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of these song dates are off, but it's for fun, not to educate. :) Also Sophie Turner looks so much like Boy George that I couldn't resist.
> 
> Thanks to [Quinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuizzicalQuinnia/pseuds/QuizzicalQuinnia) and [Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichesyumyum) for the beta and support.


End file.
